dusk maiden of amnesia on shot
by AvengingAlice16
Summary: what happens when yuko can feel everything and why is it happening, rated M for mature content, lemons involved, dusk maiden of amnesia


01:05 2014-05-27

all characters are property of square enix and sentai filmworks but the story line is all mine and story is written by me and only me

Dusk Maiden Of Amnesia one shot

it was another hot sticky morning and the sun shone through the open cracks of the satin blinds that hung in the window of Teiichi's room, his body sprawled across the bed twisted in the sheets that gave the image of a rough nights sleep, the alarm shrieked out its morning call as he awoke in a desperate effort to get free his arm out stretched flailing around trying with much effort to reach the infuriating button to turn off the noise 'ugh, im late again Yuko's gonna be so pissed' he muttered to himself crawling out of bed and making his way towards the wardrobe where his uniform was safely stored, his hand ruffled through his hair as he caught a look in the mirror at his eyes seeing the big black bags underneath that gave away the tell tale sign he had not slept well in fact barely at all.

Yuko had come back a couple of weeks ago after moving on and he still had the nightmares that her other side, the one that felt abandoned and alone and all the negative stuff could reappear, although saddened and if he was honest depressed by her leave, he had in fact been happy that she could move on and find peace and hopefully would no longer be alone in the world of the living where she did not belong, although now most people were very much aware of Yuko only a rare few could see her true form as fear and other feelings clouded their vision to what their mind perceived her to be which obviously saddened Yuko greatly.

Yuko had been very cheerful and pleased to be back and often expressed to Teiichi that she was not at all sad to return but in fact delighted as she was not ready to leave him, this frightened him immensly as he did not know if this meant she was now stuck here on the earth forever as she had chosen to be with him, or had it been he who had chosen to be with her, they still had no clue of what had brought her back perhaps it was their love which had not disappeared the way Yuko had, but for whatever reason she was back, he would not complain because she was a hand full at times but she brought him so much joy.

he packed his school bag and made his lunch which no doubt momoe would have made him some extra as she had always done, he couldn't argue with her though her food was really good and he was only a mediocre cook himself, he found himself musing over the idea of cooking lessons but shook the idea out of his head at he reached the gates of Seikyou Private Academy.

' Teiichi, Teiichi here, im over here' called a dancing Yuko 'your very late today Teiichi, over sleeping again?' yuko giggled as he reached her side 'agh you guessed it you haven't seen the others today have you Yuko' he grinned taking her hand 'of course their all inside are you come to the paranormal club room today?' she asked shyly ' of course I am don't I always' he grinned at the blush creeping upon her ivory cheeks 'right Yuko I better go now im late as it is or are you joining me in class today I don't believe I have any tests today so it wont be so bad if you distract me a little' Teiichi asked smiling at the hopeful look that took place on her beautiful face 'really you meanit?, you usually get super annoyed with me, oh thank you Teiichi' she squeeled in excitement quickening he pace to match his knowing for sure that today would be one of her favourite days.

the day moved quickly as the heat rose many of the students couldn't wait for the dinner break to sunbath, swim or do various other student activities, Kirie joined Yuko and Teiichi in the paranormal room bringing with her two very large fans looking exhausted as beads of sweat painted her forehead 'they seriously want us to be here in this heat are they crazy?' she fumed slamming down the fans in their designated places and switching them to full power, breathing out a sigh of relief as the cool air circulated the room 'yes it is very hot today' answered Yuko a bead of sweat dripping from her face, Teiichi and Kirie stopped and looked at Yuko in astonishment 'you, you can feel that' Kirie asked in disbelief standing up to wipe the sweat from her face 'yes ive been able to feel weather for a day or two now im not sure what it means but im not worried' she explained calmly 'that isn't normal Teiichi she shouldn't feel anything' Kirie spoke stressing the importance of the issue.

Kirie left the paranormal room in search of the library to do research on all she could about ghosts being able to feel things, 'I was wondering would you be up to trying a few things just you know experimental?' Teiichi asked with a sly smile at Yuko 'of course what kind of things?' Yuko questioned curiously as Teiichi took her hand and pulled her to him.

'you tell me what you can feel with a simple yes or no and il do things to see if you can feel each of them agreed?' 'agreed' she smiled anxious for them to start wondering what new sensations she may be able to experience, taking her arm he stroked his thumb across the back of her hand and stroked with the very tips of his fingers up and down the length of her inner arm 'can you feel it' 'yes' she gasped at the odd almost tickly soothing sensation, he took no time in moving to the next experiment kissing up her arm to her neck 'and this' he asked 'yes' she whispered her lips popping open in a silent breath, he blew softly from her neck to her ear his lips skimming the surface of her skin and ear as he nipped her lobe playfully 'and now' 'yes' she squeeked her eyes widening and her breath quickening at the strange feeling stirring inside.

He grinned against her skin at her reaction pulling her closer his hands softly rubbing down her back slowly skimming across her buttocks and softly grasping his fingers squeezing the flesh their as gently as possible as not to scare her but to give her enough to know if she felt it 'what about here' he asked stifling a grin as she shivered whispering a meek yes in response 'do you wish me to stop' he enquired leaning back to take a look at her face 'no' she almost screamed 'I mean no, of course not all in the name of science right?' she asked blushing profusely taking sudden interest in somewhere above his head.

he took this chance to slide his hands a little further down below her buttocks take hold of her thigh and hoist her up stepping backwards to sit on the couch 'TEIICHI' she called in shock as she realised her breasts were very near to his face, she was unsure whether she was scared of hurting him with them or of how she should be reacting to the close proximity, deciding she wanted to find out what more she could feel she bit her lip and whispered ' please carry on' Teiichi nodded knowingly normally she would have slapped him so hard he could not see but also knowing that Yuko was a woman with her own mind and if she was unhappy with something she would let him know, so with the reassurance Yuko had given him he rubbed his hands softly up and down her thighs feeling her shudder softly against him he let his fingers travel up under her jumper to her stomach running his fingers up and down as Yuko suddenly busted into a fit of giggles placing her own hands over his begging him not to 'oh my' she grinned ' I haven't been tickled in a very long time ive missed that feeling' she smiled at Teiichi as he put his right hand behind her neck pulling her down to meet his lips kissing her affectionately 'I like that feeling' she whispered against his lips as he pulled her closer kissing much fiercer as Yuko began to take a little lead in the kissing opening her mouth inviting Teiichi in as he took the invite with excitement slipping his left hand under her shirt further caressing over her bra resting his hand on her breast as he felt Yuko's hot breath come quicker on his lips as he squeezed softly, he pulled back from their passionate kiss and looked into Yuko's eyes for any sign of her wanting this to stop she smiled and nodded pressing his hand harder against herself.

Teiichi took this as a go ahead and straight away pulled the cup of her bra down, her breast bouncing as its freed from its cage his fingers catching her nipples which in their experiments had become peaked and sensitive, Teiichi took his thumb and forefinger and rolled her taught nipple between them pulling gently as Yuko moaned softly at this new sensation 'that, that feels good' she gasped in pleasure surprised at herself and this new senation not wanting it to end. Teiichii stopped and chuckled at the forlorn expression on yuko's face and pulled up her top 'no don't look' she gasped shyly but didn't stop him as his mouth wrapped around her nipple flicking his tongue across it and sucking softly 'oooh Te... Te... Teiichi that's oh I like it' she whispered moaning softly and breathing heavy wondering what on earth had possessed her, she was certainly not herself of course she was embarrassed but it felt to good not to, what was wrong with her she asked herself shaking the thoughts away allowing herself to get lost in the moment and lost in her love for Teiichi.

Teiichi dropped her nipple and let her top slide back down kissing Yuko once again his left hand travelled back to her thigh dancing underneath her skirt brushing against the underneath of her panties stopping in shock he felt wet there moving his hand away to look he found it moist 'wow' he gasped in shock 'what, what is it?' Yuko asked in panic as she starred at him 'your turned on and your wet' he replied in fascination and excitement 'is that what this feeling is?' she asked inquisitively 'don't stop' she moaned giving in to the feeling now understanding what she herself wanted, she took Teiichi's hand placing it back where it was 'please Teiichi I like this feeling' she begged aching for this new sensation.

Taking his hand he pulled her down again kissing her with all the passion he could muster knowing that his love for her was all that drove him to give her what she wanted no longer was this an experiment it was making her happy and giving her pleasure and that's all he wanted for his love, so with his left hand he rubbed against her panties finding her slit and rubbing softly against it dipping his fingers between it rubbing back and forth, suddenly when he hit a small nub she jolted against him gasping one simple word 'more' so he did as she asked and rubbed it faster tweaking it as he had done her nipple as her breath quickend to panting and her body shook softly he stopped his fingers hooking inside of her panties yanking them down giving him better access as he carried on his activities feeling her get wetter and wetter, he took two fingers and slowly gently pushed inside of her pushing her over the edge as she slowly rocked herself on his hand moving her body as she rode his hand cumming, instincts took over as her body moved as if knowing how to move 'Teiichi' she called panting as her body came to a stop shaking violently she collapsed against him as he lay her down with him 'I love you Yuko, are you ok I didn't hurt you did I?' he asked checking her over as he pulled her panties up 'of course not that felt amazing I want to feel that all the time I feel alive again Teiichi and I love you to' she grinned at him, he looked down at his hand and wiped it down his trousers just as momoe interrupted 'are you sleeping Niiya' she asked laughing 'what? no of course not I um I fell down is all' he recovered jumping up 'and your a little excited' exclaimed momoe in embarrassment pointing at his now very prominent manhood 'I I have to go' yelled Teiichi running from the room horrified, he glanced at his watch as his eyes widened in realisation 'I was in there all afternoon? im gonna be in so much trouble, il have to say I was sick or something' he spoke to himself realising he was half way home he quickend his steps running up his front porch desperate to get inside tearing upstairs and collapsing on his bed in exhaustion 'what a day, oh no I forgot to say goodbye to yuko I don't want her to be upset' he groaned.

'im not upset' he heard a voice giggle from next to him, taking his arm from over his eyes he glanced to his right where sure enough under the covers lay Yuko 'but how is this possible how are you here 'I think im tied to you now Teiichi I was thinking I wanted to be with you and here I am, is it ok that im here I can try and leave if you don't want me here' she asked tears welling up in her eyes ' of course its ok im sorry I left in such a rush' Teiichi smiled running his hand along her blossomed cheek he began to undress and climb in with her when her warm skin met his he peeked under the covers to find her completely undressed she took his manhood in her hand and whispered 'we weren't done I want to feel everything' she giggled she slowly crawled over him straddling him and lowering herself over his thick long erection 'stop are you sure you want to do this' he asked wondering if they were moving to fast 'please I need this' she begged as he let her hands go and took her waist as she lowered herself down slowly he felt himself enter her tight core grunting in pleasure ' you feel amazing Yuko' he gasped, she shuddered in pleasure at his words taking control leaning down and whispering 'let me take you to heaven'

that night they spent hours finding pleasure and magic in each others love Yuko felt human again and they both fell asleep in each others arms.

morning came again in another bright line of beams through the blinds, 'il be back soon' Teiichi whispered to yuko as he tore downstairs in search of breakfast 'Niiya Teiichi who is that girl in your bed' his mother asked in a frustrated tone ' that's my girlfriend Yuko' he spoke trying to hide the shock that she could see her ' well you go get that young lady and you bring her down so I can feed the poor girl and meet her, you don't go sneaking girls around the house I brought you up better than that' she scolded him, walking back up the stairs he called out to Yuko who appeared fully dressed and scared at the top of the stairs ' how can she see me' she whispered frightend by this new event 'I don't know but keep calm im sure we can work this out' he soothed taking her by the hand 'mum this is Yuko, Yuko this is my mother' Teiichi introduced as they filed into the kitchen 'my dear its so wonderful to meet you come have some breakfast I made omelettes I hope you like them' she grinned 'thank you ma 'me its an honour to meet you thank you for being so welcoming I know it must be an intrusion to find me here' spoke Yuko blushing furiously 'of course not my dear your welcome any time' Teiichi's mother spoke taking yuko in her arms and hugging her close, as she let go Yuko lost her balance tumbling backwards at once trying to regain her balance but failing as her knee collided with the chair scraping across, a small cut forming where the collision had taken place and a trickle of blood seeping its way out 'Teiichi im bleeding, it hurts it really hurts' she called out 'its only a little blood dear youl be ok don't worry' spoke Teiichi's mother confused at the big fuss as Teiichi just grinned back at Yuko's realising smile 'lets go to school yuko and lets test my theory' he whispered in her ear so his mother wouldn't hear.

Yuko and Teiichi waited at the school gates a little early as everyone filed in and all of them couldn't take their eyes of Yuko each in turn whispering or smiling and waving 'who's that girl' 'where'd she come from' 'is she with Teiichi' 'does she go here now'

all of them confirmed Teiichi's theory Yuko was back in the real world she was human again and she was alive being able to feel everything, being able to be with him, being able to be seen and being able to bleed he could be with Yuko and Yuko could be with him as she really was back 'am I am I alive?' she asked Teiichi 'sure looks like it' he grinned back as she danced about in excitement and a beam of sun lit her up as if in confirmation from the heaven's.


End file.
